AShifter
AShifter is a current member of bits & Bytes known for his infinite love of music from the 1970s and 1980s, as well as being the only known member to have undergone kidney transplantation surgery while being a part of a community created by Philip Adams. History After lurking the OSFirstTimer YouTube Channel for months, AShifter decided to join the ShiftOS forums in October 2014. He then became a semi-active developer of the Histacom revival project in 2014-2015, despite not knowing how to write code in Visual Basic. Releasing a buggy version of Histacom, titled Histacom 1.9.2, he continued work on other projects. During this time, a large feud between AShifter and Riolu had taken place on the Histacom forums. This was involving the success of the Histacom project - claiming that he had deliberately kept his name the same on both the ShiftOS-Next and Histacom communities as an "attention grabbing stunt" ''due to the similarity between the names AShifter and ShiftOS. This was resolved shortly after. After this, Riolu had started work on a new version of ShiftOS known as ShiftOS-TheReturn. AShifter opted to join the project and developed simple applications like ShiftLotto - a lottery application that gave you ShiftOS' in-game currency, CodePoints, for winning. At this time, AShifter also met with Matchesia, SonicJoshua24 and Melon to start work on a new Histacom project, but after lack of enthusiasm and an argument between Matchesia and Melon that evolved how he wanted the game to made AShifter picked up Histacom a year later in hopes of starting development of it again - and created HistacomCS. After starting work with Lempamo to further advance HistacomCS, they renamed the project to TimeHACK. During this time, AShifter had stopped work on this project to contribute more to the ShiftOS project. Eventually, after several weeks of inactivity, the TimeHACK community decided to start a small attack to kick AShifter from the lead development team. It was only then when they realized that AShifter had been planning to give the project over to Lempamo in the first place, and the rest of the process went smooth. A few months later, Watercolor Games had started and AShifter joined their team as a moderator. TimeHACK became Histacom 2.0 and Lemony Studios was formed after several name changes within the first month of it's creation. After attacks against Riolu, AShifter opted to leave the Lemony Studios discord server but came back approximately 2 weeks after. Trivia * Underwent Kidney Transplantation Surgery on September 22, 2015 to correct a disease known as ARPKD. * He shares a strong fondness for the song ''"Hold Me Now" ''by Thompson Twins with Victor Tran. * Has a medical addiction to potatoes, according to bi-monthly potassium tests. * Enjoys playing the 2006 Nintendo game Wii Sports, among other Wii game console titles. * Used Windows Vista as his primary OS from 2009 to 2015. Since then, he upgraded to Windows 10 but decided to downgrade to Windows 7 due to the ''"boring and ugly" ''UI. * Has a total of 11 laptops and desktops, as well as dozens of consoles. * His username is based on ShiftOS - the idea being that he was ''"a person that enjoyed using the Shifter" in ShiftOS. * AShifter is also a huge 3D printing and CNC fanatic, though his only 3D printer - an Anet A8 - "melted" and broke in half due to a poorly manufactured power connector. Category:Current Members